The bunker
by the comic shop
Summary: (Takes place during chapter 1) the meteor has hit island but instead of leaving a crater it left harmful chemicals turning 45 percent of the population into these man eating things, another 45 percent died to the harmful chemicals. The remaining 10 are either above the surface or in the wailing woods bunker. Join our hero's as they try to reclaim this land.
1. Chapter 1

The bunker seasons 1 and 2

A/N: this story got inspired by 1 the new game fallout 76, and 2. A series called. Apocalypse royale /p/kkjv0x. Also the bunker looks like the wailing woods bunker except were the teleporters are there are rooms. Now without further ado I present the bunker

Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a bunker. In this story takes place during season three where the bunker does exist and me and my cousin (grill Sargent) are preparing for the meteor who rusty suspects is carrying chemicals that could be harmful to the island life. This is just minutes before the meteor strikes. Also there is no maze around the bunker and there's a stair way going down to the main part

(Wailing woods bunker)

Rust lord: slurp juice

Grill Sargent: check

Rust: sheilds and minis

Grill: check

Rust: food.

Grill: check

The duo team checked off their supply's in the bunker. Their was enough food in there to last them a long while. Rusty had suspected the meteors would collide sometime soon. He has been suspicious for a while. So he and his cousin have been posting flyers all around the island about the bunker. From dusty depot to tilted towers. And now he was certain that it was coming soon. So they were going over all they had before it happened.

Grill: *looks down sorta sad*

Rusty: you ok dude. You seem down

Grill: yeah it's just. What if we don't make it. What if the bunker air filters fail or we run out of power or we won't have enough supply's or...

Rusty: don't worry dude we'll be fine.

But deep down inside rusty was more scared then grill could ever be. Then the radar went off.

Rusty: The meteor... sound the alarm it's happening

So grill ran off and sounded the alarm and then he got his pump out and went out to escort people in. Almost every season 3 skin came running into the bunker (emphasis on the almost)

Grill: now now take your time take your time. Rust lord will explain everything once inside. Just make your self at home.

Once all in grill sealed (or in this case edited) the metal door shut.

Once everyone was down there and calm rusty gave the following speech

Rusty: ok now now everyone. I know this is scary but...

A loud boom was heard outside.

O.O Was everyone's facial expression

Rust lord: ok now that was terrifying but we are safe now. And as long as we're down here we'll be safe.

Raptor: *raises hand*

Rust lord: yes yellow Deadpool

Raptor: one it's raptor and two how long till we can come out again.

Rust lord: after about 1 season I will send someone out there (more then likely grill Sargent) to see how the world is holding up and if it's safe then we'll let you emerge. Ok so have a seat make your self at home, the rooms are over there and cheers to a new future. So y'all guys can chat, pop open a slurp, eat an apple, oh and also beef boss and tomato head have decided to put aside their differences and provide food for us. So make sure to go to the dinner/cafeteria/food court for a pizza or burger. If you need me I'll be in my office waiting for this thug to blow over. Thank you very much

thanks so much for reading this and I am working on the next chapter as of now so it'll get more interesting then this. Hope you in joyed. . again thanks for reading this and see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: survivors

A/N: welcome back. I'm sure there will be more pazaas (can't spell) in this one. Let's get into this shall we.

One season later (aka season 5)

Grill Sargent is walking through the streets of tilted towers holding an ar looking for survivors "gosh, one meteor could do all of this. What's next zombies coming out and eating me" and your never gonna guess what happened next. "Oh mr. narrator you don't mean" oh I do mean. A Husk (as they say in save the world) came and lunged at him. Grill shot at the husk and it went limp. "The f*** is that"

?: that's what we call a husk.

Grill: *points his ar at the mysterious figure* and just who the heck are you

?: my name is drift.

Drift: *puts his hands up* And I was just here to gather supplies for me and my group camp. Please don't kill me I come in peace

Flashback rusty: it's time to go out and see if it's safe to be there. And if it isn't and you come along some survivors bring them in. Just make sure they won't kill us all lol.

Grill: *puts his gun down* how would you like for you and your group camp to come to me and my cousins bunker.

Drift: how can I trust you

Grill: because I didn't shoot you. Now can I see your camp

Drift: right this way. *he said a little sarcastic*

So they went to the camp (which was a room in that one building in top right corner building in og tilted)

Drift: welcome to my camp

It looked like the regular room with a few people and an infinite campfire.

Drift: well this is my crew. This is my wife brite bomber.

Brite: hello

Drift: my bro, rex

Rex waved to grill

Drift: and his wife, cuddle team leader.

Ctl: what up

Drift: this guy is from vindertech

Grill: actually we're not with those a**holes. We're with these guys named "amino tech"

Drift: ok, I guess, well anyway, he says that we can go to their bunker and stay there

Brite: ok then let's go

Drift: wait really

Ctl: speaking for me and rex, yeah anything beats this h*** hole.

Grill: ok then we leave tomorrow

All: agreed

(The bunker)

Rusty was in his office sleeping on his chair. What a lazy bones. Then all of a sudden the walky talky came to life

Grill: explorer grill to overseer rusty you copy. I repeat explorer grill to overseer rusty you copy

Rusty woke up startled.

Rusty: yeah I copy, you find any sign of life.

Grill: found survivors

Rusty: so does that mean it's safe to go out

Grill: yeah about that...

Rusty: what happened

Grill: everything up here is infested with these things called husk's. They're basically zombies. So I propose we do this. We tell everyone in the bunker that the world is like it once was and just with zombies and let them decide wether they want to stay or leave.

Rusty: (long pause)

Grill: you there

Rusty: yeah sorry on it

So rusty went to the entercom (that also plays old music) and made an announcement

Rusty: people of the bunker, this is your overseer. I got word that the outside world is... well, infested with zombie like creatures called husks. (Faint gasps could be heard) So y'all can go out into the land and try to fight off these creatures. Or you can stay here and just go out occasionally for supplies. Either way those things are out there and we don't know the behavior yet. So continue about your day and if you want to leave just notify me.

But oddly enough, no one snuck out nor notified rusty that they were leaving. When he finished the announcement rusty sat back down popped open a slurp and relaxed listening to the radio.

(Back at tilted)

Grill: so do y'all have a means of transportation or do we have to walk so many miles back

Drift: well we had an atk but... (a tear runs down his eye)

Brite bomber: it was lost. While going on a supply run near lazy links

Grill: what's that

Brite: it's where anarchy acres used to be. So anyway. While on a supply run a hoard of zombies came out of no where and ran at us. Me and drift tried driving away but the zombies got to us and we ended up leaving it behind and used a jump pad to get away.

Grill: so what your saying is that we'll have to go on foot to the bunker

Ctl: depends, how far away is the bunker

Grill: wailing woods.

Drift: unfortunately yeah. But at least we're alive huh

Grill: I thank the devs at epic every day for that

So after telling each other story's of the apocalyptic wasteland we know as fortnite we learn new things about the husk. Honestly most are cliche things but anyway. We learned that they are blood thirsty, they feed on humans (they learnt that by unfortunately watching brites brother, brite gunner, be eaten alive), if bitten you turn into one(unfortunately learned that from seeing brite gunner turn)

It was almost sunset by the time they finished talking

Grill: so we're leaving tomorrow morning bright and early

All (each said one of the following): ok, agreed, what eves.

(Back at the bunker)

Rusty was sitting in the cafeteria next to the pizza pit and durr burger stand looking sad.

Tomato head: oh why so sad.

Rusty: I don't know. I guess it's just that we discovered how much more scary the world is out there. I'm not sure if it was wise to send grill out there.

Tomato head: *smacks rusty on the head* you an idiot. Who the heck got you that webrella.

Rusty: grill did

Beef boss:duuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (who's the one who always used to carry you to near victory)

Rusty: grill did

Tomato head: the way you're portraying him right now makes him seem like a wimp when he's got more solo wins then you could ever get. Which the only amount you could get is zero.

Rusty: you're right. I really gotta stop. know what I can use.

Beef boss: durrrrrrrr (a burger from durr burger)

Rusty: actually I was going to say

Tomato head: a pizza from pizza pit

Beef boss: duuuuurrrrrrr (burger)

Tomato head: pizza

Beef boss: duuuuurrrrr (burger)

Rusty: guys I was gonna say a slurp juice (he got it and drank it) can I have another

Tomato head and durr looked at each other worried

(The next day)

Grill woke up and went to map out the route to the bunker without waking anyone up.

The plan was...

Grill: if you don't mind I'd like to tell the plan mr narrator

Ok take it away

Grill: we are to go to retail for more supplies. Then lonely lodge for more supplies then to the bunker we go.

Then he got out his battle horn and woke them up

Drift: the f*** was that for.

Grill: you can sleep when we get to the bunker time to move out.

So they started their journey to wailing woods. After looting what was left of retail row the headed off to lonely lodge where they heard gun shots followed by a quick "back off mother f***ers"

Grill: the Heck was that.

Drift: probably them enforcers. I thought they died off years ago.

Grill: what's an enforcer

But that's when it came to light. An enforcer was shooting at a horde of husk. Suddenly grills kindness to others took over him and he went to shoot the husk (where was that kindness the last time we played huh).

Grill: *after the fight* hey. Do you wanna come to our bunker. I'm taking these survivors there

Enforcer: I'm afraid its to late for me. *the enforcer opened his wound to reveal a bite mark* But there's another enforcer and a high school kid over on top of the lonely lodge tower. But now you have to kill me.

Grill: *showing no remorse he shot the enforcer with his ar* well. Let's go get those folks.

Drift: why.

Grill: more survivors equals more hope for the future.

Drift: no I mean why no drama when you were gonna shoot him

Grill: waste of time

So they went to the tower in lonely lodge to find that an enforcer and some high school kid were already making a run for it.

Grill: hey hey hey. The other enforcer sent us. We're going to a bunker and were wondering if you wanted to come.

Enforcer: sure. I'm an enforcer and this guys name is dire.

Dire: *grunts* hi

Grill: woah buddy. Your acting like you've been scratched by something

They all laughed even though dire and enforcer seemed to be fake laughing then real laughing. Ehh whatever, probably. So they went to the bunker were they were met by yours truly, rust lord

Rust lord: oh new friends. Well first I'm gonna have to check you for any bites or scratches because, according to my looter, that's how you are infected.

So he checked each and everyone of them. The more close they got to dire, the more nervous he and enforcer got more nervous. When they got to dire, much to they're surprise he was clear.

Enforcer: *after getting checked* wtf happened

Dire: idk. One second I had a scratch on my rib. The next it's gone.

Enforcer: well be happy that you got in.

Dire: I've never been more happy in my my life.

So after orientation and everything to get the new dwellers comfortable dire all of a sudden ran to the bathroom looking like he was about to have direrea (get it)

Grill: what was that about

Enforcer: I don't know *he said rather nervously*

Once in the bathroom dire threw up in the toilet

Dire: what is happening to me

He looked up in he mirror to see his eyes turn yellow.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: a rift in the system

A/N: hello there. Welcome to the second to last episode of the bunker. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and supporting the series. Thank you and enjoy.

Enforcer: the enforcers were a group of survivors bent on bring peace back to the island. Welp life before the apocalypse has taught these people nothing, because everyone knows there's no such thing as peace. They learnt that the hard way. One dude defected from the rest of the group, saying something about how the boss slept with his sister or something, and all hell broke loose. When the dust settled, me and my brother tried to save what we can, starting with saving that dude that just ran into the bathroom like he had diarrhea, which I bet that's what he totally had.

A group of survivors were sitting in the fast food court part of the bunker when rusty came by to talk to grill

Brite: yo rusty

Rust lord: yeah

Brite: what's your story, like before the bunker

Rust lord: that's a story for another time right now, grill I need to talk to you

Grill followed rust lord to a blue glitchy thing

Grill: what the (bleep) is that.

Rusty: idk, could be a portal to unimaginable horrors, a death trap meant to kill you, or it can teleport you into the sky. Either way it's dangerous and we shouldn't tell anyone else about this

Just then a loud growl was heard followed by some screams and what sounds like loud meat chewing. Rusty and grill went out to see that a werewolf looking thing eating one of the survivors. Acting on impulse (or stupidity) rusty ran at the wolf and started punching it mercilessly. They fought and fought in an epic fight that I'm to lazy to describe. Long story short rusty threw the wolf into the rift.

Rusty: (with pain) what the (bleep) was that.

Enforcer: that might've been the dire kid I brought in

Rusty: and why the (bleep) was he like that

Enforcer: he was scratched by a husk, I thought that nothing would happen, I guess I was wrong.

Rusty: why the (long bleep the cuss word sounds fake) would you bring an infected in here and not tell us.

Enforcer: why would you keep a little blue portalish thingie in here and not tell us

Rusty: well... I uh... at least I was planning on tel you about that.

Grill: woah woah woah, what happened too "it's to dangerous let's keep it a...

Rusty: alright this conversation is over let's get back to whatever we do in this bunker.

(Villain base)

Dire woke up strapped to a chair wondering what had happened. When he saw the infamous omega in front of him

Dire: what do you want from me

Omega: what want to know is where your little friends are

Dire: really not how I can transform into a legit wolf.

Omega: you got scratched by an experimental husk. Now tell me where are your friends.

Dire: I don't have any friends

Omega: come on, you couldn't have murdered millions of drones alone

Dire: I ain't saying (bleep)

A voice boomed from a wall

?: this is getting us nowhere

Just then the visitor skin got through holding a deagle to dires head

Visitor: you will tell us where your friends are now or else i will blow your head to smithereens

Dire have a worried look

(Outside of the bunker)

Ghoul trooper and her teenage son cobalt were walking through wailing woods looking for the bunker

Cobalt: how do you know if this place even exist.

Ghoul: it once belongs to an old friend

Ghoul found the bunker and knocked on the front door.

Rusty: one second

(Longer then an second later)

Rusty: welcome to the wailing woods bunker how can I hel...

Rusty looked at ghoul

Rusty: oh it's you,what do you want

Cobalt: is this that "old friend" you were talking about mom.

Rusty: (confused) mom?

Ghoul mouthed the words "help me" to him

Rusty: (sounding like he could give less of a (bleep) about this) fine, follow me fellow survivors.

(Villain base)

Eventually the visitor and omega got dire to squeal that the bunker was in wailing

Visitor: send every husk missile we have at wailing woods

For those who need hand holding, a husk missile is a missile full of husk. I know that's lazy righting but next episode wouldn't be as fun to write if I had regular missiles.

So will the survivors of the original meteor landing survive this onslaught. Find out next time on, the bunker


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: our last chance (or is it)

So rusty checked ghoul and her son for bite/scratch marks and then gave them a tour of the bunker.

Ghoul: can we speak privately rusty

Rusty: follow me.

Rusty lead her to his office.

Ghoul: do you remember when you first told me that the meteor would destroy the island.

Rusty: do I remember it, I have to constantly relive it every time I walk through the bunkers halls

Ghoul: I didn't believe you back then, so much so it guided me into making huge mistakes.

Rusty: cut the (bleep) I've seen too many movies watched to many shows, read so much FanFiction (the bad kind), to know where this is headed. No I don't want to get back with you.

Ghoul: why not

Rusty: do you expect me to get back with you after what you did, leaving me because you thought I was crazy. The reason this bunker doesn't look as cool is because that divorce we went through costed me so many vbucks. I was even thinking of calling this entire bunker operation off because of how broke that made me.

Ghoul: oh rusty...

Rusty: don't you oh rusty me (bleep).

Ghoul: you have a right to be...

Rusty: I have every dang right to be pissed.

Ghoul: LET ME (BLEEP) FINISH. I'm sorry for all I did, but I was wondering if we could get back together

Rusty: what don't you get lady, I. DONT. WANT. TO. GET. WITH. YO...

Ghoul kissed rusty on the lips

Rusty: ok I'll get with you

Rusty you dipstick.

Rusty: so wait is that kid you brought in my son.

Ghoul: yeah he is

Rusty and ghoul kissed some more when... BOOM. A husk missile hit the bunker tossing rusty and ghoul against the wall furthest from the explosion. Rusty woke up seconds later.

Rusty: GHOUL, GHOUL!

Ghoul got up and yelled at rusty

Ghoul: I'm fine

Rusty: come on we got to find more survivors

Rusty got out a blue pistol and tossed it at ghoul. Rusty got his deagle and they went to search

(Villain base) (a few moments before)

Visitor: great job, omega put him in the cell with the other prisoner

Omega: yes sir

Omega grabbed dire and dragged him into a cell with some blue dude

Dire: so what's your name

Blue dude: the names ice king, the one and only threat to the visitors plans you want to take him down your gonna have to get me first

(The bunker)

BOOM. Another husk missile hit

Rusty and ghoul were looking around when all of a sudden a husk tackled rusty. The husk tried to bite at rusty until a bullet was put through its head by grill.

Grill: rusty is that you.

Rusty looked at grill.

Rusty: glad to see your alive.

BOOM. Another husk missile

Rusty grill and ghoul search the bunker when a wave of husk ran at the group. They held off for as long as they could but it looked like this was the end for the hero's... is what I would say if drift and brite didn't come in and finish the rest of the horde off

BOOM. Another husk missile hit.

Rusty: glad to see you're still alive

Grill: looks like we're building a ourselves a strike team.

Rusty: yeah but what are we going to strike, we don't even know where this onslaught is coming from

BOOM. Blah blah blah husk missile

Grill pointed at one of the shrapnel peace's that had a skull painted on it

Rusty: I know exactly who sent this onslaught here.

BOOM. How many missiles do they have

Ghoul: who

Just then husks came at them

Rusty: I'll tell you when we escape.

They ran and ran until they saw drift and brite bomber in holding blue ar's. They aimed and started shooting at the horde thinking out some of their numbers.

Rusty: stop shooting and start running.

They all ran and ran until they found they stairs to the way out and started to run up them. A few minutes later and they were of out the bunker

Grill: so rusty, you were saying something about knowing who sent those missiles.

Rusty: omega, he was the reason I found out about the coming of this apocalypse, the reason I built this bunker, which you all will find out about in another episode. But right now we need to strike them when they're vulnerable.

So they grabbed some stray weapons and made their way towards the villain base.

One unnecessary long climb later and they were at that little shack at the top of the base. They cracked it open and took some fall damage dropping down

Rusty: who knows how many husk's there are guarding this place.

So the team (may i remind you consist of rusty, ghoul trooper, cobalt, grill, and everyone's favorite couple, drift and brite bomber), walked through the base searched almost every room until they found a really bloody looking dire.

Dire: hey guys

Rusty: dire, the (bleep) they do to you.

Dire: tortured me until I gave away your location

Rusty: I would be mad at you, if what you did hadn't lead me and my team here. (Muttering) your still a squealing (bleep).

Dire: I know who started the apocalypse

Rusty: omega?

Dire: no he'a a pawn in the bigger bosses game, a game that has brought this apocalypse, a game that has killed many, a game that has brought on seasons of suffering, a game that...

Ghoul: just get to the (bleep)en point

Dire: it's an alien named the visitor. Help me and this man out, he claims to know how to kill this alien

Rusty: deal

They set the ice king and dire free at they went further into the base. A few moments later and a door shut, separating the rest of the group from rust lord. He walked a few steps before the visitor had him in a choke hold in a blink of an eye

Rusty: the (bleep) just happened.

Visitor: are you the one that built the bunker, the one that "saved" all those lives?

Rusty: yeah, you the visitor the one that started this apocalypse?

Visitor: yep. Once I am done killing you I'm gonna go out and kill your little friends, and then I'll get back to my regular business.

Rusty: what is this business you talk of?

Visitor: to infest this puny planet with my children or as you call them "husk." Once I do that this world will finally be perfect.

Rusty: what makes you think it ain't perfect now

Visitor: pollution, hatred, you know crap like that

Banging can be heard on the door that separated rusty.

Visitor: I can see your freinds are trying to save you. Welp I guess I gotta kill you now.

Just then omega cane into view.

Rusty: omega?

Omega: I'm sorry do I know you

Rusty: it's me rust lord, the guy you let sneak in to your husk lab, the reason why so many are still alive

Visitor: you what!? You told me that there was a glitch in the meteor, that the meteor left some still alive.

Omega: that part was true, I didn't think this idiot would've been able to create a bunker and house survivors

Visitor dropped rusty and they got into an agreement about responsibility, doing thing right, you stuff parents and kids argue about. While that was happening the ice king broke the door down with a big (bleep) sword

Ice king: visitor!

Visitor: oh no, not you

Ice king ran up on visitor and had in on the floor in seconds, sword close to visitors head.

Ice king: you offer me a partnership, and the moment I'm useless you abandon me. Well I don't go down that easily.

And then ice king sliced visitors head off. As soon as ice king did that it started to snow in the room.

Ice king: with him horn I'll be at full power again, I'll be able to rebuild my empire o this horrible planet

Dire: what, I thought we agreed to destroy the visitor

Ice king: yes but it wasn't clear what I'd do after that.

Rusty looked in horror as once again his world would be taken over

Rusty: NO MORE!

He ran at ice king with full night and jumped at him. The ice king stuck his sword in rust lords chest.

Grill: NOOOOO!

Drift looked at the situation that was unfolding and knew what he had to do. He gathered up all his strength and teleported the rest of the group out of there into lonely lodge. The group stood there in shock. After a while brite said

Brite: so what now?

To be continued in season 2

A/N: hello and thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry if it got confusing to read in the middle but I went over my writing time limit and I forget how to grammar after the time limit. But thanks for reading and see you next season.


	5. Season 2 teaser

Season 2 teaser

Drift and grill Sargent are pinned down by to ice figures shooting at them

Drift: when I said I was gonna join a resistance against ice king I didn't sign up for, ice soldiers, fear, explosions, being out numbered, or dead friends

Grill: that's really random.

The bunker season 2


	6. This chapter is me venting, also hiatus!

This story is currently on hiatus, the short reason For why it's on hiatus Is because I'm not that into fortnite. the long reason for why it's in hiatus is because I don't think the people who play fortnite understand what the word "fun" means. This game is so full of sweats that I can't have fun. And having fun is the entire fucking reason I play video games. Hell I'd have more fun playing cod world at war on veteran than playing another game of fortnite (for those of you who don't know waw on veteran is considered one of the hardest gaming experiences known to man). So back on topic, this game isn't fun for me, so why would i write a story about a game i don't like. this may come back soon, this may comeback tomorrow or this may comeback when fortnite is nothing but a memory of the past. All I have left to say is to the 9 people that favorited this story, Thank you for doing so. also to the cunt that told me to kill myself, FUCK YOU.


End file.
